yellow lights of subduction
by Toola
Summary: crossover between GW & Yellow, 1x2, GxT. The mysterious R gives Goh and Taki a high paying job to kidnap Duo. Who is this R and can Heero get Duo back before Relena moves in? don't have to have read yellow to get this
1. Chapter 1

-1This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. This should be interesting…

_**Seduction comes with yellow lights: **_

The job was odd to say the least. Usually Taki and Goh only got those that were along the ling of weapon and drug recovery. It started as any other job would. They food they had not ordered was brought up by the very talkative waiter. This time it happened to come in the form of a milkshake. Taki picked up the glass and found a small note. He passed it over to his partner Goh who used its information to receive their next job.

"Job request was sent by R. Job details: Pick up one Duo Maxwell and detain him for one week…" Goh red out loud as he received to job details on his computer.

"Goh that's kidnapping!" Taki cut him off.

"I would not mind kidnapping that!" Goh turned the computer screen so that his partner could see it as well. "Age: 19, Hair: Chestnut brown, Eyes: Violet."

"Thin and lanky with a pretty face. Just what you like Goh." Taki answered coldly. You see, Goh is 100 gay and Taki was starting to fall for him although he would not admit to it. "Its all yours Goh." Taki said as he sat at the table with the milkshake and the newspaper.

"I'd rather have you" Goh's voice was thick with seduction. He leaned over Taki's shoulder and captured the straw with his tongue.

"That's enough…" Taki said before turning in for the night.

The next day Goh found himself walking up the steps of a house that was only a few blocks from his place of residents. The house blended in with all thoughts around it. It did not look special at all.

"Hn?" a Japonicas boy of about 19 or 20 answered the door. His hair was a messy chocolate brown that fell over his cold cobalt blue eyes. "What?" His voice was deep and cold. Most people would turn and run from the intensity of this boy.

"Good afternoon sir." Goh said pulling on all of his charm but the boy was not faced in the least. "I'm looking for a boy called Duo Maxwell."

"I'll get him." The air around them seemed fall into the coldness of the boy as he growled. Heero closed the door on Goh's nose walked off the find the braided baka that he was forced to share a safe house with.

"Can I help ya?" The braided American asked as he opened the door. Goh was right. The boy was a vision to behold.

"Ya. You can come with me" Goh said seduction dripping from every pore. Duo looked up at the man that stood before him. He was a good looking man with short black hair and broad shoulders.

"No I can't" Duo glared at the man and moved to shut the door but Goh's foot made it the first.

"You have no choice by braided angle" Goh pushed the door open and wrapped his arms around Duo. His hand plashing a cloth over the boy's mouth until he passed out.

Heero jumped form the couch as the smell of chloroform drifted past his nose. He race to out the door and saw a black car peal away from their safe house. Heero grinned at the man's stupidity for he had caught a glimpse of the license plate. Heero ran back into the house and grabbed his laptop. It would take some time but he hacked into a nearby police station and started running the plate.

A feminine knock came at the door and Heero answered it. There standing before him was a frilly pink monster that went by the name of Relena Peacecraft.

"Heero darling how have you been?" she pounced on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Heero growled but the annoying girl did not seem to notice it. She released him and invited herself in talking about this and that. Heero closed the door and followed the pink menace trying to get a word in on her blabbering. He was getting man and a mad Heero was not a pleasant Heero. His cold cobalt eyes glared at Relena but still the girl paid it no mind.

"You would not believe the fight this one put up!" Goh said with a grin at Taki when he carried Duo into their apartment that rested above the calf owned by the man they worked for. "He's a real livewire!"

"Congratulations…" Taki said flatly and went back to his book he had been reading.

"Hello to you too" Goh grinned as he laid Duo on the couch and placed handcuffs on the boy's wrist. "Just like of the possibilities if these where on you!" Goh winked at Taki as he jingled the cuffs. Taki blushed hiding his face behind his book and pretended he did not hear Goh's perverted comment.


	2. Chapter 2

-1This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I'm sorry if the boys from Yellow get OOC. Its been a long time since I have red it. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Please let me know if they do. This should be interesting…

Part two:

"My head…" Duo awoke the next day and felt something cold around his wrist. He sat up and looked at them finding a set of handcuffs that would take no time at all for him to pick the lock. "What the HELL!" He found himself on a couch in a room he did not recognize. The room was large and open. The living room, dinning room, and kitchen all flowed freely into each other.

"Good morning" A tall Japanese man in his late 20's early 30's said as he entered the room. He obviously had just taken a shower. He was only in a pare of pants. A towel was thrown around his neck draping down around his shoulders. His hair was still wet dripping drops of water down onto his bare muscular chest. He was very good looking but as far as Duo was concerned, he was not as good looking as a certain cold perfect soldier he new.

"Who do you work for?" Duo asked trying to imitate Heero's cold glare. He pulled his legs under himself watching as the man was crossing the room.

"Your cute when you pout, Duo." The man grinned as he leaned toward Duo. "I think I might enjoy this job."

It was perfect. He had dropped his guard. Duo chose that moment to push off the couch and knock the man off his feet. He jumped kicking him in the stomach as he fell to the ground. Duo bolted to the door. He opened it but was stopped by another man that was about to come though the same door.

"Problems Goh?" The man that now had Duo's arms pinned to his chest asked. He was about the same height as the first. His hair was a light brown that almost looked blond. "Are you hitting on him already?" He asked coldly as he lifted Duo bring him back to the couch.

"I would have had him Taki." Goh said rubbing the spot Duo had kicked as he stood. He grinned the newcomer.

"Sure. Pulled him to your bed." Taki sighed. "Why don't you go gather information. I'll watch him 'til you get back."

"You had to ruin my fun." Goh pouted as he pulled on the rest of his clothed. He pulled on his boots and coat. "See ya" He said before leaving.

"I bet your hungry." Taki smiled at Duo and walked into the kitchen.

"Food! That would be awesome!" Duo ran after Taki into the kitchen and leaned against a wall.

"We have eggs and bacon…" Taki offered as he rummaged though the refrigerator.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Duo said taking the food from Taki and placing it on the wooden dinning table.

"Why the questions?" Taki asked as he moved to retrieve a few pans from high hooks on the wall.

"If I'm going to be held against my will I thought I might as well try to have some fun. I can see that you are good guys. " Duo's grin got bigger. "So why did you two kidnap me?"

"We usually only go after guns and drugs but if the money is right. That, and I think Goh has his over impulsive hormones." The last part came out coldly as Taki started to crack eggs a little roughly into the skillet.

"You like him don't you?" Duo ginned as he leaned against the wall.

"N-n-no!" Taki jumped his cheeks very red from Duo's comment.

"You can't fool me." Duo's eyes gleamed with mischief as he walked up to Taki placing one of his hands on Taki's chin. "Think he's the jealous type?" He grinned and turned off the stove.

"Hu?" Taki was thrown completely off guard at the boy's actions. He heard the sound of handcuffs closing and felt medial around his wrist. "What are you.." Duo cut him off.

"He's coming up the stairs." He grinned and pushed Taki so that he was sitting on the floor with his back against the cabinets. "Trust me" Duo said hooking the cuffs to a handle above Taki's head. He sat between Taki's legs and kissed him as the door opened and Goh walked in.

"Taki?" Goh said in shock at the scene before him. The papers in his hand falling to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I'm sorry if the boys from Yellow get OOC. Its been a long time since I have red it. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Please let me know if they do. This should be interesting…

Part three:

"Taki?" Goh said in shock at the scene before him. The papers in his hand falling to the floor.

"Hi" Duo grinned turning to look at Goh. "Your friend is irresistible!" Duo said as he moved behind Taki and slipped his hand into his opened button up shirt. "Don't you think so Goh?" He said playing with one of Taki's nipples. "I'm surprised you have not claimed him yet. Just look at him. Don't you want a taste?" Duo licked Taki's neck and ran his other hand under his pant's waistband.

"Stop! Now!" Goh said pulling out his gun. His hands started to shake.

"The jealous type hu?" Duo grinned letting Taki go. "I wish Heero was more like you" He smiled and left the kitchen. Goh stood there in shock watching Taki straiten himself up. A deep blush across his cheeks.

"I said get out Relena!" Heero growled grabbing her and as she started going though his things.

"You need a women's touch Heero. This place is so plain." She babbled and never seemed to shut up.

"I hate you." Heero growled tossing the pink things Relena left around his house out the door.

"Oh Heero you have such a sense of humor!" She giggled. Heero was getting very pissed. He was trying so hard not to harm Relena but he was loosing his temper. The only thing that saved Relena's life at that time was the fact that his lab top had started beeping.

"Duo!" Heero called running into the living room and checking the results he got for the plates of the car that took Duo away. "Got you asshole!" Heero grinned and ran out the door leaving a stunned ball of pink alone in his house.

Things had settled down a bit back at Taki and Goh's place. Duo could not stop grinning and Goh had become very very mad. He growled every time Duo got within ten feet of Taki. His gun never left his hand. The days went by and it did not change. Duo was kept under very close supervision. Goh did not let him out of his sight.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Goh asked one day when Duo was taking a bubble bath. "I mean… you a nice look'en kid." He was pouting still.

"Nope. There is a guy I have had my eye on for years but he barely knows that I exist." Duo gave his a small sad smile.

"The boy that answered the door?" Goh asked his anger forgotten. He was starting to see Duo like a little brother.

Duo nodded a blush falling across his cheeks. "Heero."

"Not bad kid." Goh smiled. "But he was kind of on the cold side."

"You have to look at his eyes." Duo smiled. "They give away more then he knows"

"Boy kid! You have got it bad!" Goh chuckled.

"I know." Duo smiled and threw bubbles in his face.

"What is going on?" Taki asked entering the bathroom when he heard the laughter and giggles. "When did you two become friends?" He asked as he watched them toss bubbles at each other.

"5.36 minuets ago!" Duo grinned tossing some bubbles at Taki.

"Tell me more about Heero" Goh asked when they were all dry and sitting in the living room.

Toola: I really don't want this to be short. If the reviewers would give some ideas I would gladly look them over and put them in with my own twist of course! Please! I don't want this fic to stop! cries


	4. Chapter 4

-1_**This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I'm sorry if the boys from Yellow get OOC. Its been a long time since I have red it. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Please let me know if they do. This should be interesting…**_

Part four:

Taki went down stairs to the café to get them some drinks. He had no clue that someone was watching him from across the room. Someone with cobalt blue eyes. Taki was in a good mood. He smiled and joked with the man behind the bar unaware of the teen approaching him. His body stiffened when he heard the click of the gun that was now held to his back.

"I Don't want any trouble from you." came a cold monotone voice. "Take me to him. Now." Taki turned finding a Japanese teen with messy dark chocolate hair.

"Are you Heero?" Taki asked moving to the stairs.

"Move." Heero said again following him up the stairs. Taki opened the door and was pushed aside as Heero ran into the apartment. He stepped out of the hall and froze at the sight that lay before him. Duo was wrapped around the man that had kidnapped him. Heero saw red and pointed his gun at Goh.

"Don't shoot!" Taki yelled coming into the room. Duo and Goh turned to see Heero standing there in his 'perfect soldier mode.'

"Heero?" Duo said as Heero pulled him away from Goh. His gun still on him.

"Wow man settle down" Goh said chuckling and fire flashed though Heero's eyes as he pulled the trigger. He shot Goh in the thigh and watched him fall to the ground.

"Stop it!" Taki said going to tackle Heero but he just tossed him. Taki hit the floor hard and Heero handcuffed him to the couch on the other side of the room. He then returned to Goh and twisted his heel into the place had shot him.

"Heero stop!" Duo said and Heero grabbed his jaw. Fears Blue eyes met violet ones and Heero seemed to calm down. He pulling Duo tight against him. Heero put his lips to Duo's and started to ravage his mouth with his tongue.

Duo stood their speechless as his back pressed up against a wall. Heero's hands ran along his sides. Heero froze when he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry" Heero said pulling away.

"He's worse then Goh!" Taki said wanting to see how his partner was doing. Duo was still frozen when Heero moved Goh to the couch with little trouble.

"Why did you take him?" Heero asked Taki pointing the gun at Goh's head.

"We were paid to hold him" Taki answered.

"Take it easy." Goh laughed . Heero hit him with the gun.

"Heero!" Duo yelled.

_**Toola: sorry its short but school has been a killer! But I'm done now ;**_


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I'm sorry if the boys from Yellow get OOC. Its been a long time since I have red it. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Please let me know if they do. This should be interesting…**_

Part five:

"Who hired you?" Heero growled as he glared at Taki.

"Some guy named R…" Taki said a little chilled by the glare. Without warning, Goh kicked out his good leg and kicked Heero's out from under him. Heero hit the floor and rolled to his feet.

"Heero! Stop! Their my friends!" Duo yelled running over and picking the lock on Taki's handcuffs.

"Hn" Heero stopped and looked at Duo. To any onlooker they would only see Heero's cold glare of death. Duo on the other had could see pain and fear flash through the blue eyes. Heero dropped his gun and turned to walk out the door.

"Heero?" Duo's voice came out as nothing more then a wispor.

"Go after him stupid!" Goh growled as Taki checked his leg.

"Heero!" Duo yelled running around the corned and grabbed Heero wrapping his arms around him and pulling him so that he was pressed against his back. "Please Heero…"

"Why…?" Heero asked His voice going quiet.

"They're good people Heero. They never harmed me." Duo pleated placing a kiss on Heero's shoulder.

"I was… worried." Heero said not looking at the braided boy.

"I'm sorry. But hay! Maybe we can pay them to get back at this R guy!" Duo suggested with a true grin as he pulled Heero toward the room they had just left but stopped when Heero spoke.

"What were you doing?" Heero still did not look at him. "When I entered the room…"

"Goh was picking on me. That's all." Duo stepped around Heero to see his face but found himself pressed to the wall and Heero's hot mouth on his. Duo melted into Heero as he kissed back. The kiss turned from lustful and rough to one of love and passion. Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist.

"GOH!" Taki's voice came from the other room.

"Come on Taki. It was just a kiss!" Goh protested.

"Your hand was on my ass" Taki growled. Heero and Duo stopped and looked around the corner to find Goh on his stomach back on the floor. His ankles and wrist tied together.

"You don't give up, do you?" Goh wined trying to get free.

"…Don't learn do you?" Taki sat calmly on the couch sipping his bear.

_**Toola: Don't worry! Its not over yet 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

-1_**This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I'm sorry if the boys from Yellow get OOC. Its been a long time since I have red it. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Please let me know if they do. This should be interesting…**_

Part six: (warning lemon)

"Hn" Heero grunted as Duo pulled him back into the living room.

"Nice catch Duo. But he's not my type." Goh grinned as he lay on the floor and received a growl from Heero. Goh merely grinned ignoring the promise of death.

"We wish to acquire your services" Duo grinned as he stepped over Goh and took a seat in the chair to the right of the couch.

"Hai" Heero said sitting at Duo's feet and keeping an eye on Goh.

"How is the pay?" Taki smiled as he put his feet up using Goh as a footrest.

"The pay is good" Duo beamed. "and we wish to join in the fun."

"What are your skills?" Taki asked eyeing the teens.

"Stealth, explosives, locks." Duo answered as he picked up a beer he had been meaning to drink since before Heero had come to his rescue.

"Hacking, electronics, musicals…" Heero started but was cut off by Duo.

"Just say everything Hee-chun. It saves time." Duo grinned and messed up Heero's hair more then it naturally was. "…but he lacks people skills" Heero glared at Duo. "Relax Babe!" Duo winked at him causing his cheeks to turn a light rosy hue.

"Hai" Heero nodded and rested his head on Duo's leg.

"I'll get the information. You two can sleep in my room." Taki smiled at them and headed down to the calf still ignoring Goh as he stepped over him.

"Taki!" Goh pleaded but the others in the room acted as if he were not there. "Come on let me go!" He cried.

"Come on He-chun!" Duo grinned and pulled Duo across the living room and into Taki's room closing the door behind them.

"Mine:" Heero growled pulling Duo's shirt off and pushed him down on the bed. Heero crawled on top of him and Duo pulled at his shirt and tossed it over the foot of the bed. Heero captured his lips once again as his hands travled the luchious body beneath him. The traced his muscles and stopped every now and then to play with Duo's nipples as he placed butterfly kiss from his lips and down his neck. He stopped to lick and nibble on one how the hard nipples as his hands worked at removing the rest of their clothes. Heero continued south circling his belly button before his tongue dipped into it.

"Mmmm Heero" Duo purred his hands in Heero's hair as he moaned. Heero cupped Duo's ass and let his fingers glide across his entrance as he took him fully into his mouth. Heero's tongue danced around Duo's shaft teasing the tip and sliding along its leant. Heero stopped only to lick his fingers letting out a moan as Duo watched him. He leaned up and captured his lips as a slick finger slid inside. He played and stretched Duo adding more fingers now and then. "I need you!" Duo pleaded unable to keep from begging.

"My baka." Heero purred and lifted Duo's legs and slowly slid into him. He kissed Duo again as he slid farther and farther into him until he reached his hilt. Duo's arms wrapped around his neck as he started to slowly rock within him. He used one arm to hold him up and the other reached between them wrapping around Duo's shaft. "Mine Heero purred again as he picked up the pace plunging into Duo's hot tunnel over and over again and again. It was no long until Duo cried out. His cum shooting out into Heero's hand. This sent Heero over the edge as he rammed into Duo a few times harder and deeper until he too cried out. His seed coating the part of Duo that was clenched tight around him.

They laid there in each other's arms licensing to each others rapid hart beets. "Heero?" Duo asked brushing the hair out of Heero's face. "Is this forever?"

"Longer then that." a small smirk graced Heero's lips. "You are mine! Forever"

"Hai, Hee-chun" Duo kissed Heero forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

When the emerged from the room the next morning Goh's leg had been taken care of and he was asleep on the couch ware Taki had left him. "Morning" Taki smiled at them as he placed plates on the table that held bacon and eggs.

"Morning!" Duo grinned and took a seat at the table.

"Hn" Heero nodded and took a seat next to him.

"He's got a winning vocabulary" Taki winked at Duo as he sat across from him at the table. He was reworded with a grin and a growl from the teens.

"That's part of what makes him Heero" Duo beamed and leaned over kissing Heero on the cheek.

"Information…" Heero said as he cut a piece of egg and popped it into his mouth.

"And to the point too." Taki shook his head. "It tunes out R is from a very wealthy family. I followed R and the asshole seemed in a panic about something disappearing without a trace. The interesting thing is the missing object is a person. One Heero Yuy."

_**Toola: Don't worry! Its not over yet 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

-1_**This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I'm sorry if the boys from Yellow get OOC. Its been a long time since I have red it. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Please let me know if they do. This should be interesting…**_

"And to the point too." Taki shook his head. "It tunes out R is from a very wealthy family. I followed R and the asshole seemed in a panic about something disappearing without a trace. The interesting thing is the missing object is a person. One Heero Yuy."

…

Part seven:

Heero froze. His fork bending in his tight grip. The poor plate that sat before him received his glare of death. If looks could kill the food would have been reduced to less then ashes. The plate would have melted burnings a hole in the wooden table.

"Heero don't kill the fork" Duo said gently placing a hand on Heero's arm to get his attention. He then slid the twisted metal out of Heero's hand as he relaxed.

"I take it you know the mysterious R" Taki chuckled lifting his mug of coffee to his lips.

"Goh!" Duo yelled suddenly causing the snoring man in the other room to jump and fall off the couch with a lowed thud.

"What the fuck was that for?" He growled limping into the kitchen and taking a seat across from Heero. "Who killed the fork?" He eyed the warped object that now lay on the table.

"Hn" Heero grunted taking a fork from Taki who had gotten up and come back with out anyone noticing.

"You up for smearing a pretty pink rich bitch with us?" Duo grinned taking the last of the meat before Goh got a chance.

"Target?" Goh said and his fork hit an empty plate where a slap of meat had just been. "Hu?"

"To slow!" Duo said mischievously popped the last bight into his mouth.

"Not the meat! Out" Goh cried pointing to the door.

"Settle down" Taki shied and pulled a plate out of the microwave and set it before Goh.

"I told ya you loved me!" Goh cooed as he dug into the plate of meat.

"Back to the target" Taki said in a lets get to business tone.

"Target…" Duo beamed but got cut off by Heero.

"Releana Peacecraft." Heero growled out with bitterness.

Goh started to cough on his meat he had just been eating like he was in love with it. "The so called Queen of the World!"

"The one and only Princess of Pink!" Duo had an evil glint in his eye as he reached over to Heero's plate to relieve him of one of his eggs he had neglected.

"How do we get close?" Goh asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Bate.." Taki said calmly poring himself another mug of coffee.

"Nice, luscious, juicy, desirable hunk of meat with stunning blue eyes!" Duo turned to Heero licking his lips.

"Hai" Heero agreed. Heero stood grabbing the phone. "735-3262" He set it on the table and leaned on the wall behind Duo.

"How?" Goh started but Heero used his habit of cutting annoying people off.

"Releana, is using a phone pad. 735-3262." Heero said coldly.

"She can't be that blond…" Goh said picking up the phone and dialing the digits Heero had provided.

"Good morning. Releana Peacecraft speaking" A bubbly female voice answered.

"I bet you miss your little puppy." Goh sounded so sleazy as he spoke.

"Who is this?" Releana asked a slight panic in her voice.

"That is not important right now Miss Releana. I want you to meet me later. I will call back with the time and place in a bit." Goh got up and walked over to Heero. A smirk on his lips.

"What makes you think.." Releana protested but Goh cut her off.

"You want proof Miss Releana?" Goh cut her off and grabbed Heero's crotch.

"You fucking asshole!" Heero growled and would have killed Goh then and there but Duo and Taki had caught on and held him down. "Let me go I'll fucking kill him!"

"HEERO!" Releana gasped and started to cry. "I'll do it! Name your price! Just don't harm my Heero!" Goh hung up and turned back to Heero. "Was it good for you?"

Taki and Duo looked at watchtower and released Heero. He was up and pounding on Goh. He got in a few good hits including one were he had been shot. Taki and Duo grabbed him and held him down. "You deserved that." Duo grunted having a hard time holding down his lover.

"I suggest you leave Goh" Taki chuckled shaking his head.

"I could not help it" Goh pleaded as he grabbed his coat. "He's young, hot, and wrapped in spandex. How could I resisted?" He laughed and left before Heero could kill him.

"True but he is mine!" Duo growled at the thought of what Goh had done as Taki left them on the floor. "We should get him back He-chun" his growl turned into a lustful purr as Duo pressed against him and nibbled on his ear. "He has his eyes on Taki"

"Mission excepted" Heero purred back his eyes falling on Taki who had left to clean to the kitchen.

_**33333333333333333333333**_

"I found some burn cream Heero." Taki said stepping out of the bathroom and not seeing either of the boys. "Duo?" He called.

"In here" Duo called from the bed room to the right.

"Duo. That's Goh's room…" Taki entered the room to find Heero asleep shirtless on his stomach. Duo was lightly running his fingers through Heero's messy chocolate hair.

"I must have worn him out" Duo snickered as he watched Taki sit on the right side of the bed.

"Where was he burned?" Taki asked looking Heero over and not finding a burn.

"His left hand" Duo smiled standing up to stretch. Taki reached across to lift the hand but was caught off guard when Heero grabbed him and pull him down on the bed beneath him. He sat on Taki's stomach and held him arms down.

"What are you doing Heero?" Taki tried to get free but that was unlikely since his captor could bend steal.

"Proceeding with the mission…" Heero answered pulling Taki's shirt off and tossing it to Duo before he new what happened. Heero held him down again as Duo pulled off his own shirt and tossed it into the other room as he hung Taki's on the doorknob.

"He's back!" Duo closed the door and ran to the bed.

_**33333333333333333333333**_

Goh got home finding Hero's green tank top in the at the end of the hall. He kicked it aside and turned the corner the find Duo's black shirt tossed without a care in the middle of the living room floor. "Guys?" He picked it up moving farther into the apartment only to hear three muffled voices coming from his room. His eyes fell on the doorknob and he gulped. Duo's shirt slipped out of his hand when he realized it was Taki's shirt on the knob. He pushed the door open to find Heero with his back against the headboard with Taki's back pulled tight against him. Heero's arms were wrapped around him as he played with his nipples. Heero's kisses flowing along Taki's neck. Duo laid between Taki's legs kissing along his abs. His tongue dipping in and out of his navel now and then. Taki look like

"Hay man!" Duo purred. "Come to join the party?"

_**Toola: Okay I like to involve the readers a bit. I'll leave it to you. A) Goh gets pissed and tries to kill Heero and Duo, B) Taki begs Goh to say him, C) the boys walk out and Goh gets Taki, or D) they have one big four way. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the errors but I'm working on it. I know being dyslexic is no excuse… tune in next time for more seduction!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. I**_

_**O.O OK the poll came to A) 2 B) 1 C) 3 D) 3. If you gave me more then one answer I counted it as a vote for each. So it's a tie between Taki and one big four way! Hhmmm… I think I can work this! NOW BACK TO THE SEXY MEN!!!!!!!!!**_

"Hay man!" Duo purred. "Come to join the party?"

Part 8:

Goth could not believe his eye's as he watched Duo reached for Taki's zipper. He gulped frozen in place. Taki looked lost to the world and his breathing was heavy. Goh gulped as Duo's hand reached into the fabric of Taki's genes causing Taki's breath to hitch. Heero laid Taki down and leaned over him licking his lips and then Duo's.

"Goh…" A moan left Taki's lips as Duo pulled his member fully out of his pants. As the sight and sound clicked Goh snapped.

"How dare you…" He growled at the two boys. "Touch what I have yet to!" Goh saw red and ripped Duo from the bed. His fist was about to collide with Duo's face but Heero was up and caught the fist in midair.

"Settle down." Heero demanded. "You grabbed my dick so Duo repaid you." Heero then moved between them and put Goh's index finger in his mouth. Heero's eyes slid shut as he licked and sucked on it.

"Even" Duo moaned from behind Heero as he watched the Japanese men.

"Even" Goh stuttered. His eye's locked on Heero's lips as they moved up and down the finger.

"If you two get to play then I do!" Duo pouted pressing against Heero's back as his hand travailed into the spandex shorts.

"Goh" A soft whimper came from right next to his ear. Taki had moved from the bed and was now pressing himself into Goh. "I can't cool down" Taki whispered and nibbled on Goh's ear.

"Really? No jockey?" The teen boys where forgotten as Goh fell to his knees. "You'll be mine Taki?" He was reworded with a nodded and leaned forwarded taking Taki into his mouth.

"You mouth is so…" Taki gasped. "Hot!" Goh stopped afraid he had gone to fast. "No" Taki protested thrusting deeper into Goh's throat.

"I am not a sub," Heero growled on the other side of the room. Duo had relieved them of the rest of their clothing and was rubbing against Heero.

"Ah your no fun" Duo wined and turned to leave the room.

"No!" Heero panicked grabbing Duo's wrist. "Just once!" He blurted out without thinking. The next thing he knew he was on his hands and knees behind Taki with Duo licking between his cheeks.

"Suck him or I'll never fuck you again!" Duo purred and moved away. In fear of loosing Duo and with a body full of lust Hero crawled between Taki's legs and pulled Goh free of his pants.

"Mmmmm" Goh moaned around Taki's shaft as Heero attempted to deep throat him. Suddenly Duo grabbed Heero's hips and pulled him away.

"I changed my mined." Duo purred melting away Heero discomfort. "Just do me hard" Duo took Heero's places and started working on Goh's shaft. Heero was on him in an instant riding him roughly as he rubbed Taki's entrance with his fingers.

"Goh" Taki moaned his hands in the raven strands. Goh looked up at Taki's face and the longing returned to him. Duo and Heero were currently all over one another. Goh sent Heero a look and the boy nodded.

"Catch me if you can" Heero leaned in and whispered in Duo's ear. He then tossed Duo onto the bed and bolted from the room.

"Hee-chun!!!!" Duo yelled taking off after him. He found Heero in the bathroom climbing into the large claw footed tube. "How about some bubbles?" He grinned evilly

As he dumped some soap into the water.

"Just get in" Heero demanded and pulled Duo into the sudsy hot water.

_**Toola: My first four way. I did not over do it did I? Oh well hopped you liked it! **_

…_**tune in next time for more seduction!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

-1This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Yellow. I do not own either of them. This should be interesting…

_**Toola:**_ I'm so sorry it had been so long! I crushed my hand so I took a brake. But I'm back now! I hope my readers are still with me.

Part: 9

Duo woke up in Taki's bed missing the warmth of his lover beside him. "Heero?" He called but received no answer. He claimed out of bed and wrapped an overly large robe around himself before he made his way to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to find Goh cooking and Heero at the table typing away on his laptop. "What ya do'en He-chun?" Duo cooed wrapping his arms around Heero's shoulders.

"Deleting Relena's files…" He answered pausing to steal a heated kiss. "Some hacker has locked her out and transferred a few funds from her bank account."

"Back to revenge?" Duo grinned watching Heero take Relena's life apart bit by bit.

"Hai." Heero nodded in reply.

"Food!" Goh grinned setting eggs, toast and a large try of meat on the table.

"Where's Taki?" Duo asked nibbling on Heero's ear before taking a seat.

"He's a little sore" Goh grinned as he dished up a tray to take and share with the man he had been trying to lay for a long time. This caused Duo to giggle placing a kiss on Heero's cheek before getting dressed and returning to enjoy breakfast.

"So Honey" Duo said pouring them both coffee. "How is work going?" He joked with a mischievous but loving grin.

"Her stationery odder seems to have doubled. I think she meant pink but got pee green…" Heero said with a straight face as he typed away.

"Damn Heero!" Duo's eyes opened wide. "You really are killing every last detail of her life!"

"Affirmative" Was Heero's only reply.

3333333333333333.…..3333333333333333

A month later, Relena awoke from the first peaceful night of sleep see had gotten since her world had started to crumble around her. She had lost complete knowledge over Heero's whereabouts and on doings. The worst think that had happened that day was her waking to find a million moths in her closet. Relena woke to a sudden weight on her stomach. "What the?!" She yelled and a hand was placed on her mouth.

"Miss me Princess?" She recognized the voice of the man in black that sat on her at once.

"Duo!" Screamed her muffled voice.

"I'm flattered" Duo leaned down as he removed his mask. "I have a message." Another weight was added and another man in black was pressed full against Duo's back. Duo let out a small moan at the contact. "I'd like to introduce you to someone" Duo said with a big evil grin. "My…"

"…Boyfriend." The man behind Duo removed his mask and her eyes grew large in shock and disbelief. "I'm gay Relena." Heero's cold voice sent chills though her body as he leaned in to nibble on Duo's ear.

"He is mine and there is nothing you can do to stop us" Duo purred as Heero rubbed against him.

"You brainwashed him!" Relena cried when Duo removed his and to catch the small fist flying at him.

"I did no…" Duo pouted and began to pout but Heero cut him off.

"Completely. He cast a spell and now I can't control myself" Heero's voice turned husky as his hand slipped up Duo's shirt.

"God!" Duo gasped leaning back into Heero as his heart races.

"Duo! Let him go!" She cried and wiggled beneath them. "Stop! Seductress!" she screamed as Heero's other hand slipped into Duo's pants.

"Oh 'Ro!" Duo moaned forgetting all but Heero in his pleasure.

"Goodnight Relena" Heero said pulling Duo off as he stood as someone behind them cleared their throat. Relena was somehow able see through her tears seeing the other two men who were also dressed in black for the first time.

"Never try contacting us for another job Miss Peasecraft." A tall older man in black said standing in the arms of another. And with that the four men in black fled through her window without detection.

3333333333333333.…..3333333333333333

The next day news papers around the world held a story about Miss Peasecraft. She had been on a down hill run of luck in her life. The fact that her world had crumbled around her had driven the Princess of Peace. She was now in the best of care with no visitors allowed.

Taki and Goh went on not much changing from before other then Goh groping Taki… wait, he did that before! So I guess you could say that all that's change with them is the growth of their love and Goh finally getting Taki in the sack.

AS for Heero and Duo. The new lovers found a job in becoming 'snatchers' like their new found friends. Heero being the brains and muscle wail Duo was the master of locks and stealth. But he did help on the planning too. They were happy and even got to work with Taki and Goh a good portion of the time. The seduction when on but that is a story for another time…

3333333333.….333333333333333333.………..333333333333333333333333.………

_**Toola: **_The end. I think I'm going to cry. I had so much fun with this and hope the readers did too! I know it's the end but please review so I know how you liked it! Latter!


End file.
